Vagaries
Unmade Outlines -= brainstorming like no tomorrow and no parallel dimension |-|Aspirin= Aspirin *Genevieve Nadine Winona Helle Auttenberg (introduces herself as Aspirin) **Accidentally killed her family **She's exotic- mind reader. Based off Mississippi Beaumont, to a degree. **10-11 years old **Possibly will be adopted by Wolfram *She's deaf. **Despite being well equipped with at least five sign languages, Gen prefers using Morse Code to tap out her responses. If you know Morse Code, she's bound to hang around. *Can be possibly be related to Uncle Ash's Sarohildi Auttenburg *Modeled by India Eisley. *She carries an old messenger bag of hers everywhere. It's almost always stocked with chocolate chip cookies and a thermos full of just-right hot cocoa or chocolate. **She makes the best cookies in the entire multiverse. **She's an incredibly good baker, but is useless in any other sphere of cooking. *Her powers are a type of very minor Legilimency. **To elaborate, the most prominent thoughts (with hints of the strongest emotions) whisper to her in vague words. Around people who know Occlumency, she more or less comes to a wall and is thus disoriented during the first time. Once she's aware of their ability with Occlumency, however, she hears nothing which is a huge relief. **She gets severe headaches, migraines, and the like often. Especially in an orphanage full of screaming, emotional kids. *Her powers are a result of an accident during her toddler years. **Near death, barrels of ink, and coals are involved. Oh, and the wayward spell that kind of rewired her brain processes. ***As such, she's terrified of ink and quills, and uses a Muggle pen. *Her entire family was killed in the same explosion that rendered her deaf. |-|Moon= Moon *Moon Kyoo-Ri **문 (Moon) 文 - literature, culture, writing **규리 Kyoo-Ri *Kresselia/Kyanthia/Zeleia/Kynthia Moon? *Collab with Jessie :D *Modelled by Nam Ji-hyun *Sings really damn well. Dances too. *Ersatz. Random note. |-|Firework= Firework 'Cause baby you're a fiiiiiya-work! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go oh oh oh; you're gonna leave 'em falling do-do-down... *Yalith Corrine/Corinne Annaliza Fernandez **Fourth year Slytherin **Sister to Valentin **Second daughter of the Noble House of Fernandez **Bomb expert. *Model is Alodia Gosiengfiao. *Biromantic (leans heavily towards females), Homosexual. **In the closet because of her parents. **Only her brother knows. *If Hazelle acts like a queen, Rina holds the cookie cutter princess act and has it down pat. **Perfect little lady around adults, reckless tomboy around everyone else. ***Nobody has bothered to blab on her because that's how good an actress she is. *Dislikes Hazelle because of what happened to her brother. **Is shockingly similar to Hazelle in some ways, but she refuses to acknowledge this *Unbeknownst to her, is in an arranged marriage with somebody. *Plays boys. A lot. Then innocently breaks their hearts. *She used cosplaying as an excuse to get away from girly stuff, but then found that she really liked it as well. *Was medically dead for two hours before being resuscitated. **Wandered off because Valentin wasn't paying attention **Cause of death is tbd *Is capable of seeing thestrals due to this. |-|Bliss= *Cyrus (insert middle name) Evenass **Pureblood **Slytherin Alumnus **Was a prefect in his last year **Descended from a Dark family. *Modelled by Gregg Sulkin. **Roughly Silena's age. **Has a few scars littering his back, remnants of... YOU GET NO SPOILERS. *Pretty much the living epitome of "speaks only when spoken to." **Trained ventriloquist. Can mimic voices with ease. **Has exceptional hearing. |-|-= that was all, unfortunately. Picture Storages ?= a picture, after all, is worth a hundred words. |-|Aspirin= |-|Moon= Nam Ji-hyun gif hunt 500x322 Sized Gif Another big gif 656x369 jpg 700x467 jpg 200x369, reddish/brown hair 236x330 flower dress jpg 500x750 jpg black/orange/red 245x236 small gif 400x600 in a black coat 500x712 Blue/yellow/white |-|Firework= Possible WB Pic One Big jpg Possible WB Pic 2 Personality Tab jpg Big jpg 2 236x315 jpg Personality Tab 2 Third Big JPG |-|Bliss= Gregg Sulkin gifs Green/blue, 849x1250 Green, Big Gif, 500x203 |-|?= but words tend to touch on things that pictures couldn't dream of nearing. Existing Category:DARP Ideas Category:Omnia Lesvos